custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur
Arthur is a serious Matoran who has dedicated his life to technology, and attempts to find new ways to improve the Matoran's lives. Biography Early Life Arthur was originally a Matoran living on Feritanaya. He met Tapio in a school and became friends with him. When Inwirn forced Tapio to migrate from his original homeland, Arthur was one of the friends that went with him. In Bio-Land, Arthur and the rest of Tapio's friends got separated, and each of them went their own ways. Arthur became an engineer in Tofug City, and quickly became famous thanks to his unmatched talent over machinery. Tonga's Attack During Tonga's Attack, Tapio tracked Arthur down and asked him to come to the adventure with him. Arthur agreed and used his knowledge about machinery to help his friends in many ways. One of his inventions was a special Boxor with more powers and abilities. He gave the machine to one of the Tohunga. After the last battle, Arthur went his own way again. War of the Clones Arthur was captured by Inwirn in War of the Clones, like almost all of the Matoran. Arthur was kept prisoner, but was freed by the large army that Henkka had formed from Matoran all over Bio-Land. Invasion of the Spiders of Doom Arthur was also mutated by the Spiders of Doom in Invasion of Spiders of Doom. The Mask of Reality undid the mutations, it was part of the Tapio's Mistakes. War of the Spiders of Doom When the War of the Spiders of Doom began, Arthur called Tapio and told him to come to Tofug City. There he gave him a task: to fly a battleship with him to find the headquarters of the spiders. Tapio agreed, but the journey failed. Arthur survived without harm, thanks to Aino and her jetpack. Later, Arthur went to Bilda River's eastern side with many Matoran soldiers to prevent the spiders from crossing it. Arthur came up with many new inventions at this time. He also constructed many evacuation canisters where the soldiers and himself could hide if something went terribly wrong. The Rising When the Great Spirit Robot rose from the waters of Aqua Magna, a great earthquake occured in Bio-Land. Arthur led many of his friends into canisters, within which they rode out the catastrophe. They were later found and freed from the canisters by Tapio and his friends. Arthur was told about Teridax takeover of the Matoran Universe, and he made a plan to free it. Arthur started Project Virus before leaving into space in pursuit of the Ignika with Tapio and a few of his friends. He made Aino the leader of the project, and left. Arthur in Space After several weeks, they landed on Moonan and found a tunnel leading underneath its surface. The group left the ship on the surface and descended. They made their way through the place, walking on floating rocks, and eventually they came to a village. Before they could enter it, a boat with a few Na-Matoran came to them, asking about where they came from. Surprised to hear about an outer world, the Matoran ordered the group to throw their tools and weapons into the water, so they could enter their village. Tapio refused to let go of his Staff of Laser, and it was attached to his hand. Wanting to get in the village, however, Arthur ripped it off him forcefully and threw it in the water. The group was led into the village and taken to their Turaga. The group told their tale to the Turaga, which confused and fascinated him greatly. The Turaga ordered his help and took the group in a hut with a crazed Matoran that built canisters. Before the Turaga could say anything, the crazed Matoran started babbling about "the day that had come," and about the "beings he had waited for for a hundred million years" and so on. He then put Arthur and his team in different canisters and launched them through Moonan's surface, into space. The canisters were supposed to take Arthur and his crew to the Matoran Universe, but the canisters were damaged and didn't work. Arthur fell into a deep slumber because of the canister's effect, and his life processes were slowed down almost to the extent that they had completely stopped. After this, the canister flew through the Solis Magna System until Tapio, now a Great Spirit, teleported him back to Aqua Magna, where he awoke in the Kowa Mountains surrounded by hundreds of Matoran. Spherus Magna Arthur lived in Kowa until the Reformation of Spherus Magna took place, and Kowa became a part of Spherus Magna. Arthur has continued his scientific career on Spherus Magna, and is well-respected by the Matoran and Agori villagers. Abilities and Traits Arthur is very intelligent, and knows more of technology than most Onu-Matoran inventors. He is also very stubborn, and wants things to go as he wishes. Many think he's a bit annoying, but nevertheless, he is widely appreciated for his knowledge of technology. Category:HT Adventures Category:Matoran